


Valentine's Date

by tigereyes45



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Kai dragged Carolina out for who knows why? What the ex-freelancer does know is that she's alone on the wall at a club where the only person she knows keeps disappearing her way through the crowd.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Kaikaina Grif | Sister
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Valentine's Date

Carolina sticks by the wall as the lights go from green to blue. If she wasn't a trained killing machine the switch would have spooked her. Not that they didn't give it their damnedest shot at trying. She holds her arms tighter across her chest. How the Hell she got dragged out here will forever be the most confusing mess of a memory for her. Mostly with Kai insisting they go out alone before a word of disagreement could be made.

Yet she was here with some sort of new mix of an old club song playing through the speakers. Kaikaina Grif sweeping through the dancefloor from one person to the next every time the beat changes. She pushes her back further into the cold metal walls as she watches. With every change of the light, she almost loses track of Kai. Almost. Carolina wasn’t much if she wasn’t perceptive. Her grassy green eyes follow the blue soldier as if she was an enemy combatant trying to lose the pinpointing laser scope of a sniper rifle. Catching her thoughts she rolls her shoulders and takes a deep breath. This was supposed to be fun. They were supposed to be having fun. Thinking like a killing machine was so inappropriate for this sort of scene.

Carolina was surprised when Kaikaina Grif of all people invited her out. She wasn’t surprised when Kai took her out to a club on Chorus. It was set up in one of the old warehouses. She was almost positive this was the one that housed the Republic’s warthogs. It still smells of oil and metal on fire. Despite all the incense and air fresheners they had going through the place you can never really get rid of the smell that is burning metal. It clings to everything like a dark cloud that hides whenever you open your eyes. It’s always there just out of sight. Feeling you up with it’s moist sogging, lumps. Then you look and suddenly it isn’t there. Nowhere in sight despite the fact it’s still dragging you down.

If she was being honest Carolina knows she’s the cloud right now, not the lingering smoke. It was her dragging down the mood of the room. From her spot on the wall, she saw even the most lighthearted of souls avoid her. The brightest of them spinning further away from one partner to the next. Really it was no wonder that Kaikaina took off the moment Carolina had found a spot on the wall. This wasn’t the kind of place she should be right now. Why did she agree to come?

Her ears ring out as yet another song blasts through the room. Even from a good twenty feet away they’re still loud enough to make her headache from their volume. The lights flash to spinning rainbows. Carolina watches as Kai is right there a few partners away in front of her eyes. Then as if she was a mirage conjured up while dying of thirst, Kai was gone.

Carolina fights back the urge to call out. Kai wouldn’t be able to hear her in this crowd anyway. Kai was also colored blind so most of the colors were distinct enough for her. Kai was the kind of person everyone wants to dance with. The life of the party wherever she goes. So where would she go? Where hasn’t she been by yet? Carolina smiles to herself in victory. The bar.

With a goal in mind, Carolina walks straight into the dancing crowd. Elbows, legs, and other assets of the Chorus civilians. Weaving back and forth Carolina scans the crowd. Every two minutes the lights change. With them the crowd shifts. The music was a different monster entirely. It didn’t care for the timing of everyone else. When it was done, it was done which gave her the perfect chance to cut through. As the tones die down to warn of a change the dancers slow. If ever there was a time she wanted to use the speed booster for trivial personal gain it was now. Watching for arms and spinning bodies Carolina bends down. There wasn’t enough room to start in a running pose so a crouch was all she could do. It would have to be enough.

Surely she gets through only taking one elbow to the cheek as she goes. Overall not to bad for someone so out of practice. She looked back at the distancing dance floor with a shit-eating grin. Of course, the universe had to shove what was a victory into her face and ruin it. One moment she was thought maybe there was actually something positive to having gone out. Perhaps she was getting her groove back after all that mess. The next she crashes into the very woman she had been seeking out.

Straight into someone’s back Carolina had crashed. Her arm shoots out catching her on an empty barstool. She looks up with narrowed eyes ready to fight but is met with a look of amusement. Warm, coppery eyes look her up and down. A half-full glass in her hand. It looks like she had been about to pour it on Carolina. She pulls the drink back as if it had been tipping on its own.

“There you are! Where have you been?”

“Where have I been? I was along the wall watching you, then you were gone.”

Kai frowns and waves the bartender over. She gestures for two more of whatever it was she had been drinking.

“I kept asking if anyone had seen you, but no one had a clue. I figured you must be at the bar when everyone said no.”

Carolina opens her mouth to speak, but she closes it twice as fast. She had seen Kai talking. Talking and it looked like laughing. Embarrassment hits her like a truck. She had really just assumed Kai had forgotten all about her once they stepped inside. Kai takes Carolina’s hand and wraps it around a drink.

“I typically don’t leave my dates. Especially on Valentine’s day so to make up for it the next few rounds are on me!”

Carolina hates the fact that she’s blushing. She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. The rush of a title she wasn’t even aware they were using. Was this a date? Did she really stay by the wall with Kai searching for her for the whole night? During their date? Fuck, she never does get any better at this.

“I-”

“Shut up and drink. We still have to dance. It’s not a date until we have.”

“Fine.” Carolina looks down at the cup in her hand. Whatever was in it she couldn’t smell it. The only scent that fills her nose is the perfume Kai had sprayed everywhere before they left. It was sweet and smelt like orchids. It conjures images of yellow and red flowers she hasn’t seen in years. Maybe they could grow them back on Iris. Perhaps right outside their shared bedroom.

“Kai.”

“Yea-” As she looks up Carolina plants a kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“I have to say, Carolina. For a fierce, powerful, and awe-inspiring former freelancer that kiss was about as hot as a microwaved hot dog.”

She couldn’t hold her laughter back. “What?”

“This is a kiss.” Kai stands up while pulling Carolina down with an arm around the back of her neck. Their lips meet with little effort from her. Kai knew what she was doing. Her lips were soft and enough to distract her. Carolina didn’t even notice how busy Kai’s hands were as she deepens the kiss. Without even having to look she had moved their drinks away and pushed a seat behind Carolina. “Happy Valentine’s.”

When her ass hit the seat she was almost thrown out of it by surprise. Kai catches her with quick hands and smirks.

“Not very impressive Carolina.”

“Caught me by surprise. That’s all.”

“Fine. Maybe you’ll be steadier on the dance floor.” Kai once again puts a drink into her hand. Her own resting in-between them as she leans in closer. There faces only a few inches away. Carolina was half tempted to kiss her again right then. Maybe they could forget about the dancing and get out of here. She leans in to steal another kiss, but Kai was quicker. She lifts up her glass and downs her drink while looking expectantly at Carolina’s.

“You don’t have to drink but we are dancing.”

“Fine. Let’s dance then.” Carolina lifts Kai as she stands. Her own drink stays forgotten about on the counter as the two carve out a space for them in the dance floor.


End file.
